The Newest Member Of The Cullen Family
by X-Lily-Evans-X
Summary: When a six year old Bella's parents die in a car accident she isn't sure where she will go. But then she meets a friendly doctor and his family. She builds a close bond with them and eventually they adopt her. This is about Bella growing up as a Cullen.
1. The Car Crash

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Alice POV**

This morning I had been driving along the road - after going shopping with Rosalie - minding my own business when I saw a long queue of cars ahead of my own. An ambulance was speeding past me and towards the head of the queue. I put my head out the window and looked at the hold up. All I saw was Carlisle's head emerging from the ambulance behind men with stretchers.

"Take the wheel," I murmured to Rosalie who sat next to me. She nodded and slid across to the drivers seat whilst I jumped out of the car. I ran towards where I had seen Carlisle. A girl of about five or six laid on the grass, clearly unconscious, with bruises on her arms, back and legs, with her ankle turned in awkwardly. Next to her, was a car, that held a man and a woman in the front seats, both badly hurt and bleeding. I turned my head away from the blood, pressing my lips together. Never had I understood more what it must be like for Carlisle every single day.

"What happened?" I asked Carlisle.

"The car swerved out of control on the ice and hit the wall. The girl was thrown from the car. She seems hurt but not too severely considering the force and speed that she hit the ground."

"Need help?" I offered.

"Yeah can you get this little girl on a stretcher and in the ambulance?"

I nodded and lifted the girl onto one of the stretchers that men were holding out for her. I looked at her right arm. It had been scraped along the pavement and cut open. She would probably need stitches for that. I ached at the thought of her blood. She smelled so good. I thought about just a small taste. Only quickly. I bit my lip. No. I couldn't. I slid her smoothly in the ambulance.

I knew that I knew this girl from somewhere. Her face was strangely familiar. I'd seen her before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I chewed my lip anxiously as I sat on a chair at the end of the girls hospital bed waiting for her to awake. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She tried to push herself upwards with her right arm. Her arm was still sore and bruised from the car accident. "She's awake," I whispered to Carlisle.

He strode over to her with his clipboard.

"Hello," He smiled, "What's your name?"

"Bella Swan," She replied shyly.

Carlisle wrote it down on a sheet of paper.

"Car-liss-le Cull-en," she read slowly staring at his nametag. She realised her mistake. "Car-_lyle_ Cullen," She pronounced emphasising the part of his name that she had mispronounced.

"Where does it hurt Bella?"

"My arm and my ankle."

Carlisle tried different pressures to test if they would hurt her. He continued filling in the sheet.

"How do you feel?"

"Sort of dizzy."

"How old are you Bella?"

"Six."

The sheet now read:

_Bella Swan, Six,_

_Ankle and wrist harmed._

_Ankle minor sprain. Arm cut badly. Will need stitches._

_Remote dizziness._

_Will be released after said stitches are placed._

Another doctor strode up to Carlisle. Carlisle bit his lip.

"Are they-" Carlisle didn't need to finish his sentence.

The doctor nodded.

"Thank you," Carlisle said, turning to Bella.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, looking worried.

"You were in a car accident this morning and your mother and father were hurt very badly. We did all we could but unfortunately they have died."

I watched as her eyes screwed up and began leaking tears. It almost broke my heart.

"Where is she gonna go?" I asked Carlisle to quietly for her human ears to hear.

"An orphanage I guess," Carlisle replied, slightly louder. Bella must have had good hearing because that she did here.

"Not an orphanage!" she cried, "they're horrible! I'll get picked on and I'll have to do stuff I really don't wanna do and I'll have to be adopted by people I don't know and they could be really mean!"

I closed my eyes and had a vision.

_I saw Bella on her seventh birthday surrounded by me and my adopted family. I saw Bella about eleven playing football with the boys. I saw Bella around fourteen refereeing our baseball games. Then I saw Bella seventeen years old with Edward. She clearly spoke "I love you Edward."_

"We have to keep her," I whispered, once again so only Carlisle could hear. I told him my vision almost inaudibly.

"It's not safe. She's only a six year old human girl."

"But my vision is clear. She will live will she not if she gets to seventeen and is with Edward?"

Carlisle sighed.

Emmett and Edward burst through the doors of Bella's hospital room.

"Hey Carlisle!" Emmett half shouted.

"You walk into a hospital room and your first instinct is to shout? You idiot Emmett," Edward glared.

Bella giggled.

"Who's this then?" Emmett smiled. He can be quite sweet when he wants to be.

"That's Bella," I announced, "Bella this is Emmett and Edward." I gestured as I spoke their names.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Bella returned the gesture. Emmett grinned and began to tickle her.

"Stop! Stop!" Bella laughed.

"Never!" Emmett turned around.

"I like her!" He shouted.

"Emmett! No shouting!" Carlisle scolded.

Bella in the meantime giggled and sang quietly; "Emmett's in trouble, Emmett's in trouble!"

Emmett mockingly glared at her. "Do I need to tickle you again?"

Bella pressed her lips together, tried to keep a straight face and shook her head.

"Good." Emmett turned back to Carlisle, "Car-lyyyy-le! I like her! Can we keep her?"

Bella jerked upwards hopefully.

"Yeah, I want her too! She can be like my sister! We can go shopping and watch movies and play dress up-" I was cut off by a look of horror from Bella at the mention of dress up.

"No dress up?" I asked.

Bella nodded.

"Shame."

"It would be dangerous," Edward whispered so Bella couldn't hear.

"It won't be! I've had visions!" I argued at the same volume.

"Sounds great!" Edward spoke loudly enough for Bella, "If it's not safe I will kill you," he whispered to me.

Carlisle sat at the end of Bella's bed.

"How would you feel about us adopting you?" Carlisle asked her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That would be- I would love-," Bella stammered for the right thing to say, "Thank you," she finished hugging us.

I simply couldn't wait to go home…

**A.N If you don't review I don't update. I do that with all of my stories. I don't like writing stories for no one and if I don't get reviews I don't know who's reading and what they think.**


	2. The First Night

**Edward POV**

Carlisle took his car home alone (so he could go faster and get there in time to warn Esme and Rosalie. Bella and Alice sat in the backseats of Emmett's truck and I sat in the passenger seat beside Emmett who insisted that he drove his own truck.

Emmett detested driving what he called slowly. We didn't want to scare Bella with the speed of the car.

We arrived through the door and were greeted by Rosalie and Esme.

Esme kneeled down to Bella's height.

"Carlisle tells me you're gonna be my new daughter," Esme smiled excitedly, "I'm Esme and this is Rosalie."

Gaining confidence Bella grinned.

_I can't believe I get my own little human daughter! This is going to be so cool! _Esme thought.

I smiled. I was glad that Esme was happy. I then concentrated on reading Rosalie's mind.

_She could be just like my daughter. I could feed her and bathe her and tuck her in at night. I can teach her stuff and I can buy her stuff. I can't believe this is happening._

Although Rosalie and I didn't always see eye to eye either it was great that she liked Bella and was for once happy. Rosalie always wanted a real family of her own. I was happy that now she had Bella too.

"Hi Bella. Are you hungry?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded happily.

"Okay. Edward can you run to the store and grab some chicken soup?"

I nodded and ran to the store with vampire speed making sure I wasn't seen. I pushed the food across the counter to Rosalie, who turned on the stove and poured in the chicken soup. When it was finished Rosalie served it and Bella ate it hungrily. "Thank you," Bella said gratefully, carrying her bowl to the sink.

**Rosalie POV**

I sat with Bella on her lap, on the sofa whilst we watched television. We watched a children's movie which was on Sky Family called The Cat In The Hat. Bella loved it. Emmett loved it even more. When the movie was finished Bella tried to conceal her yawn from my all-seeing eyes but of course I spotted this and carried Bella upstairs into the bathroom. "Tonight you'll have to sleep on the camp bed in my room. Tomorrow we'll decorate your own room and you should be able to sleep in it by Thursday," I announced. I ran a warm bath thick with bubbles and lowered Bella into it.

I gently lathered in orange and mango shampoo and conditioner and rinsed slowly.

I then wrapped her in a big towel and dried her off.

"We'll do a lot of shopping this week. We'll get you new clothes and toys and things for your bedroom," I smiled, slipping her into my own shorts and t-shirt that somewhat resembled pyjamas. I had never been able to look after such a young, delicate, human girl before. It had been less then three hours and I already loved it. I thought of all the things we could do and the places we could go as I dried and combed her hair. We could go shopping, the park, theme parks, zoos, swimming pools, the cinema. We could watch movies, play games, read books. There were endless possibilities.

I laid Bella down in the camp bed and tucked her up. I kissed her forehead gently and crept downstairs into the living room, where Emmett was shouting.

"How do you not understand my love for that movie! I mean it's a CAT in a HAT. A STRIPY hat. How COOL is that!" Emmet shrieked.

"Emmett!" I hissed, "Everyone shut up. I just got Bella to sleep and if any of you so much as drop a pin that wakes her up then there will be some serious trouble. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good."

I then sat down on the sofa next to Emmett and concentrated hard on listening in case Bella woke up. Around three hours later I heard someone on the stairs. I walked out of the living room to see Bella standing on the stairs hesitating. Her hair was strewn around her face but she looked beautiful all the same.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked sweetly.

"I woke up and I can't get back to sleep," she murmured.

"Okay. Come on then," I held out my hand and she grasped it tightly. I led her into the kitchen and poured some milk, heating it up in the microwave. I tested that it wasn't too hot and passed her the mug. (We always have food, plates, bowls and cups around the house in case visitors ask about the emptiness of the refrigerator.) She padded into the living room and perched on the armchair closest to the coffee table, sipping milk. When Bella finished her milk, Edward took the cup out and rinsed it in the sink.

Bella laid on my lap, leaning her head on my neck. She didn't seem to mind the cold temperature of my skin. Edward started humming something, completely randomly. It was quite a soft tune. It seemed to be making Bella drowsy. 'Play it on the piano' I mouthed.

Edward nodded and began to play. When Bella's breathing became even and her eyes were closed, I carried her upstairs, lowered her onto the bed and tucked her in.


	3. The Shopping Trip

**Rosalie POV**

As soon as Bella woke up I was running to her side. "Good morning Bella," I smiled."Good morning."

I bathed her, dried her hair and dressed her in a pair of denim shorts and a blue halter neck. I braided a small plait at the side of her head and took her downstairs for breakfast. Esme was at the stove making chocolate chip pancakes. Bella inhaled deeply when she walked into the kitchen, and sat down next to me at the counter. She dug into the pancakes, but then stopped and put her fork down.

"Why don't you eat some?" Bella asked suspiciously. Man, this kid was observant.

"Oh. I already ate some breakfast earlier," I replied.

Bella shrugged and ate a large piece of pancake.

_EDWARD!!!_ I screamed in my head.

He widened his eyes at me as if to say 'what!'.

_Whilst I take her out after breakfast you need to ask the others when we're telling her about us._

Edward nodded.

"Excuse me," Bella said politely, "I just need to use the bathroom." She walked herself up the stairs and when she was safely out of earshot Edward turned to me.

"Esme thought we'll have a vote on when, you're out. What's your vote?"_I vote that we tell her tonight. _I thought.

"Just because I read minds doesn't mean I don't prefer it when you talk to me instead," Edward glared, going to practice piano.

When Bella was done with breakfast, Alice and I took her to the shopping centre.

"Did you give Edward your vote?" I asked so quietly Bella couldn't have heard.

Alice give one quick, sharp nod.

Bella picked out lavender purple, rose pink and sky blue for her bedroom. She picked bedclothes, desks and nightstands based around this colour scheme.

Alice had her trying on clothes in a store. When Bella was bored of that, Alice bought every cute outfit in her size anyway.

We went to the toy store and bought her practically the whole thing. It was hard cramming everything into the car but eventually we managed.

When we arrived back at the house Alice took Bella up to put everything away.

"What's the vote?" I asked Edward.

"We tell her tonight."

**A.N Review please! I hope you liked that. I will update hopefully tomorrow.**


	4. The Secret

**A.N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me and I will update frequently. PeOtIcalLyPtheTic**

**Bouncing Bee**

**Heartstones**

**Seth'sONLYIMPRINT**

**Rockstar1127**

**Sweet n Low1308**

**.cullen.**

**Jits**

**hplexmark,**

**lilyevans103**

**Cheerleaders21.**

**Bella POV**

I officially loved it at my new family's house. Rosalie and Esme were like my mommies. Carlisle was like my daddy. Alice was like a big sister and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were like big brothers. It felt great to have such a big, warm family. When her real parents were alive they argued a lot. But either way, I'm gonna miss them.

Rosalie and Alice took me shopping today. I got to pick out new toys and clothes and furnishings for my bedroom.

I decided to have my three favourite colours. Two walls would be rose pink, two walls would be lavender purple and the ceiling would be sky blue. We bought some varnish for the floor boards, and a small rug to go next to my bed. I don't like it when people spend lots of money on me but Rosalie said that they wanted to treat me to some nice things.

We went into a kids clothing store and Alice had me trying on outfit after outfit. Then she bought me every cute outfit in my size!

The toy store was the best part. I love colour, and toy stores are always very colourful. There are welcoming multicoloured walls and the blur of random colour from all the different toys in boxes. I liked browsing through all of the teddies, dolls and notebook and pen sets. Rosalie smiled and ended up buying me almost the entire store!!!

When we managed to get back to the car park, our arms full with shopping bags we could barely get everything in the backseat of the car and the boot. I had to squash up with Rosalie in the front seat. We couldn't fit the seatbelt round both of us so Rosalie said she would hold onto me tightly and nothing would happen.

We got back indoors and it was still morning. Only10am. I saw everyone in the living room, sitting silently.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We need to tell you something," Esme smiled, gesturing for me to sit on her lap.

"Can you keep a secret Bella?" asked Carlisle.

I nodded excitedly.

"Please don't be scared Bella but we are in fact vampires," Esme whispered.

I sat for a moment, chewing my lip thoughtfully.

"Like drinking blood and stuff?"

Esme nodded.

"But we don't drink human blood. We only drink the blood of animals," Edward explained.

I was silent for a minute. If they didn't drink anyone's blood except animals then that was a lot like how humans eat meat."I don't see the difference," I said.

"What do you mean Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"If you drink the blood of ANIMALS then it's the same as when humans eat meat. So I don't see anything to be scared about," I concluded.

The entire Cullen/Hale family had their mouths open in disbelief.

I started to worry. Did I say something wrong?

"Bella don't be worried," Jasper smiled.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "How did you-"

"I feel what other people are feeling. It's a bit of an extra to being a vampire."

"Can you guys do that too?"

"No," Esme explained, "But Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds."

"What else can you do?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"We can run really fast, although Edward is the fastest, and we are really strong, although Emmett is the strongest," Carlisle said.

"Cool."

"Now Bella. Because you know this you mustn't tell anybody about it. It'll be like our own family secret okay?" Esme smiled.

I nodded rapidly.

"Can we start painting my room now?" I asked excitedly.

"Okay! Come on!" Rosalie took my hand once more and led me upstairs, leaving the others behind to carry the bags.


	5. The Room Decoration

**Bella POV**

"Wait!" Alice called after me as Rosalie and I ran up the stairs together.

"What?" Rosalie asked, stopping for a matter of moments."She can't wear that outfit whilst painting," Alice explained, "It might get all grubby."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the exaggerated Alice-ness.

"Fine," she sighed.

Alice dragged me into her bedroom, opening the wooden doors of her wardrobe.

Within minutes I had been dressed in a pair of black elastic shorts and a black tank top with white rims. Alice tied my hair into a loose ponytail because Alice says if you leave tight ones in too long they go loose on their own in the wrong way and look awful. Rosalie says that it's not true and Alice is just picky.

I was taken into an empty room where cans of coloured paint, paintbrushes, rollers and varnish were laid out on the floor. Everyone was doing something. Emmett was on a ladder doing the ceiling, with me beneath him doing walls. Alice was painting the middle part of the walls. Rosalie did the other side of ceiling, with Esme and Carlisle working beneath her on the wall. Edward and Jasper were painting the door frame and border.

I was painting happily until I felt something dripping on my head. I reached up and found my hair covered in blue paint.

"Emmett!" I laughed.

"What's he done now?" Carlisle sighed, turning to me.

Alice caught one look of my hair and practically flew at Emmett (even though he was still on the ladder).

"Get the crazy lady off me!" Emmett yelled.

Along with the rest of my adopted family I stood and laughed as Alice seemed to be pummelling him with the four foot long pole she had been using to paint. When Alice finished, she hopped back to work on the wall after promising me she'd wash the blue paint out later.

I stuck my tongue out at Emmett, who was painted head to toe in rose pink. As I guessed he would, he returned the gesturing gaining a mouthful of the pink paint surrounding his lips.

As Emmett attempted to get the paint off of his tongue I swore I heard him say "An evil little genius she is."

I smiled innocently and proceeded painting my part of wall lavender purple.

After a long hard day of work the painting of my room was finished.

"It has to dry overnight, and then tomorrow we can furnish it," Esme smiled.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Sort of," I answered.

"We can let Bella eat and then watch a movie?" Emmett suggested.

"First wash off every little particle of that paint! I don't want you dripping on my carpet!" Esme exclaimed.

Rosalie washed my now blue hair for me with kiwi and watermelon scented shampoo. Then Alice dried it and told me to leave it down until tomorrow morning. Alice says that if I keep my hair up too often my hair will get flicks in it. I don't know what it is but it doesn't sound good.

Esme had already made me some mushroom ravioli when I arrived in the kitchen. For a vampire Esme was a fantastic cook.

That night we watched three movies and then Rosalie took me upstairs to wash up and get into bed. She kissed me goodnight and turned the light out. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep…

**A.N Please review to tell me what you thought. I have decided that when I receive a review for this story I will immediately start writing the next chapter (unless of course I am stuck for ideas. If you get any ideas let me know in a PM please). Whilst I write I check my email. If I don't get motivation I stop until I do. I don't do that on purpose I just sometimes don't feel like writing this and motivation helps. A lot.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers.**

**Cullens-4evr**


	6. The Day With Edward

**A.N I am so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooo sorry! I meant to update on Friday but I haven't had computer access until now!!! : (**

Edward POV

"We need to hunt tomorrow," Esme sighed.

"But then who will look after Bella?" Rosalie worried.

"We could leave her at someone else's hou-" Carlisle started

"NO!" I shouted.

"Edward!" Rosalie hissed, "You might wake Bella."

"We can't leave her anywhere else!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you guys, Eddy wouldn't be able to stop thinking about whether she was safe," Jasper grinned, feeling my protectiveness of Bella.

I growled at Jasper.

"Then what do you propose we do Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"You guys go hunting, and I'll stay here with Bella, then tomorrow I'll hunt," I suggested.

"Good enough for me," Rosalie agreed as she too was worried about Bella's safety.

After the others left, I sat on a chair in Rosalie's room next to where Bella slept. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked at me.

"Good morning Edward," she smiled.

She brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face. I gave her the clothes Alice gave me for her. Bella grimaced at the long white skirt and beige blouse.

I smiled and threw the clothes into Alice's wardrobe.

"Something else?" I asked.

Bella nodded gratefully. I decided it would take forever to rummage through every bag labelled Bella. I passed her a pair of my own three-quarter length jeans (which came down to her feet like normal jeans would) and the smallest shirt and jacket I had (which still came down to her knees).

I knew Alice would kill me if she saw that I had dressed Bella in Men's clothes. Bella however seemed to love it.

I fed Bella toast and milk for breakfast.

"Where are the others?" Bella asked chewing thoughtfully.

"They had to hunt," I replied. I didn't like to lie to her. I expected her to be quite scared.

"Okay. Cool," Bella returned to her toast happily.

It was quite frightening how well she took all of the vampire stuff.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Anything," Bella suddenly realised what she'd said, "EXCEPT SHOPPING!" she shouted hurriedly.

I laughed at Bella's hatred for Alice's constant need to shop.

"Okay, no shopping," I chortled, "How about the park?"

"Okay," Bella brightened.

She hurriedly chewed on the rest of her toast and pulled on the jacket I gave her.

I took her to the local park and straightaway Bella ran for a swing. I pushed her gently, depending on how high she wanted to go. Bella laughed joyously as she became further in the air than anyone else.

I wished I could do this every day. I loved Bella.


	7. Settling In

A.N I am so, so, so, so sorry. I haven't updated in AGES! I have just been soooo busy and I had 110% writers block.

**Edward POV**

**This was starting to get dangerous. I had now officially developed an attachment to Bella. How could something so tiny be so loveable? Everyone loved Bella by this point.**

**Carlisle loved Bella's enthusiasm in his work. Bella liked to "operate" on Carlisle's dummies that he used for practice. Although she fainted at the sight of blood she adored playing with Carlisle's equipment. I remember once I walked in on Carlisle, sitting on a table, whilst Bella was using his medical equipment. I lingered, leaning on the doorframe as Bella tried to use the stethoscope on him and insisted that she had to call 999 because she couldn't hear his heartbeat. Carlisle had to explain to her that vampires don't have heartbeats.**

**Esme and Rosalie loved mothering Bella. She was like the child they never had. Esme enjoyed playing with Bella as if she were her mother and cooking meals for her. Rosalie liked protecting Bella, acting like a mother and playing with her. What could be better for someone who always wanted a family and someone who lost their own child?**

**Jasper and Emmett loved to play video games and sports with her. She was like the little sister they'd never had before. Rosalie often had to tell them to be more careful when they became slightly rough but they never seemed to hurt Bella.**

**Alice loved being Bella's cool older sister. She liked to take Bella shopping, dress her up and keep her safe. She'd always wanted a little sister. Bella thoroughly enjoyed shopping with Alice and playing dress up but only occasionally.**

**I loved Bella in the strangest way. I didn't know why. She was just so cute when she blushed. Her whole face would turn a beautiful shade of red. She was clumsy but hardly ever did any real damage, thank goodness. My attachment to her was growing. I was afraid of what would happen when she was older…**

**Alice POV**

**I laid on my bed, throwing a bouncy ball on the wall, letting it bounce on the floor and come back to me. Only one thing (or person should I say) was on my mind. Bella. The newest member of the Cullen family. I remembered the vision in the waiting room, whilst Bella was in hospital. Bella and Edward. Quite imaginable. Edward would be 97. "ALICE!" I heard a shout from Edward downstairs. Crap. I forgot I wasn't supposed to think about it.**

"**Yes Eddy?" I called innocently. Within seconds my door was no longer there and was sawdust on the floor. **

"**It wasn't locked you know," I commented. Edward tightened his jaw.**

"**Alice you promised that she would be safe here!" Edward shouted.**

"**And she will be."**

"**YOUR VISION SAID THAT SHE WOULD- SHE WOULD-"**

"**Fall in love with you. Yes. She will."**

"**THAT ISN'T SAFE!"**

"**Yes it is. You would never hurt her."**

"**I COULD LOSE CONTROL! I THOUGHT WE WOULD JUST RAISE HER AND LET HER HAVE A NORMAL HUMAN EXPERIENCE!"**

"**Living with vampires is a normal human experience?"**

"**No you're right it isn't. We need to put her up for adoption. Now."**


	8. Adoption?

Edward POV

"You don't love me anymore?" I heard a small voice behind me. I turned and there stood Bella in her paw print pyjamas, holding her favourite stuffed bear.

I didn't know what to say. She hadn't meant to heard that. Six year olds jump to all kinds of conclusions.

"Bella! What are you doing out of bed?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard shouting. Mummy and Daddy used to shout a lot. It scared me."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Why do I have to be adopted? I thought you adopted me."

"I'm sorry Bella, it isn't safe for you here."

"What changed?"

"It's complicated."

"I'll try to keep up."

"No Bella."

"Please let me stay. In movies childrens homes are horrible. All of the other kids are mean and we get fed bad food and the social workers are pains. Tracy Beaker says so."

"That isn't true. And you wouldn't be going to a childrens home. You would go to an orphanage."

"Even worse! In Annie they make everyone get up really early to work even the little ones and they barely get fed and when they do it's gross and everyone was mean."

Bella's eyes started to leak. I read Alice's mind. She was having a vision. Bella, about 17 or 18 hunting with us. She would become a vampire. I desperately needed to be able to send her away but I didn't think I could. Alice gave a triumphant smile. "Bella, sweetie come here," Alice patted her lap.

Bella did as she was told and snuggled into Alice.

"Edward didn't mean that. He was being grumpy because he is afraid bad things will happen to you."

"What bad things?" Bella asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. It's okay, I wouldn't ever let anyone take you away from us," Alice reassured Bella.

Alice looked down to see Bella, fast asleep in her arms. Alice laid her in her bed and turned back to me.

"Edward Cullen," she hissed "If you ever make her upset again, so help me I will hunt you down and kick your ass. She isn't going anywhere. Bella will stay with us until her heart stops beating and longer. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good."

Damn Alice was scary when she was angry. I made a hasty exit.

When Bella woke up the next morning, she didn't seem to remember what had happened the previous night. Carlisle says that young human children often forget events that happen whilst they are tired. As usual Rosalie bathed her and clothed her. She came down wearing a baseball cap, jeans and a football jersey. This was her favourite outfit to play sports in. She went outside into the enormous garden with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie went with them to check they didn't hurt Bella.

I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it.

"Hello there. May we come in?"

**A.N PLEASE READ: I am sorry that I made it a bit of drama in the last chapter to lead up to nothing but I figured Edward had to freak out at some point and I didn't want to actually put Bella up for adoption. Although one or two reviews were very unnecessary. **

**Cullens-4evr**


	9. A Visitor

Edward POV

"Hello there. May we come in?" A woman roughly in her twenties stood at the door next to a man slightly older looking who held a camera.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Maria and this is Damien, we are from an adoption agency. We have been led to believe that you recently adopted Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"We have been sent to interview your family and Isabella as well as evaluate living conditions and relationships between Isabella and your family."

"Of course. Please come in." I held the door open for Maria and Damien.

"Why the camera?" I questioned, as Damien began to take photos of the hall.

"Damien has to take photos of your house so that Isabella's social worker can decide whether this house is suitable to raise a young girl in."

"I see. If you will excuse me for a moment. Make yourselves at home."

"Carlisle," I hissed quietly so that he would hear me and the humans would not.

"Yes Edward," Carlisle now stood next to me.

"There are to people from an adoption agency to check the place out. They will want to talk to everyone. Including Bella."

Carlisle frowned.

"We'll ask Alice and Rosalie to get her cleaned up."

"Bella," I called.

Bella ran in from the back garden dirty and smiling.

"Yes Edward?" She asked.

"There are some people here who want to talk to you. Why don't you go get cleaned up with Alice and Rosalie."

"Can I get a drink first please?"

"Of course."

I took Bella into the kitchen, where Damien and Maria now stood. I didn't remember telling them they could nose through the cupboards as they were now doing. I took a glass for Bella out of the cupboard and as it shut Maria turned.

"Ah, this must be Bella," she smiled.

Bella nodded.

Maria turned to me. "You might like to explain why she is so dirty. You haven't had her working have you?"

"Of course not. Bella thoroughly enjoys playing with my brothers Emmett and Jasper. They taught her how to play football."

Maria smiled again turning to Bella.

"Can I talk to you please Bella?"

"Okay but first can I get cleaned up?" Bella asked politely.

"Of course."

Bella finished taking sips of water from her glass and turned to run up the stairs.

Rosalie POV

Slowly and carefully I lathered Bella's favourite strawberry and kiwi shampoo into her hair.

"Why do those people want to talk to me?" Bella asked me.

"They are from an adoption agency. They decide whether you stay with us or not. If they think we aren't suitable to look after you they will give you a new family."

"But I don't want a new family!"

"Then you won't have to."

Bella POV

Rosalie dried me off and Alice dressed me in a pair of jeans and a light purple t-shirt. They both led me downstairs, into the living room where my adopted family and two strangers sat.

"Bella, this is Maria and Damien," Edward gestured to the two strangers as he spoke their names.

"Hello," I said shyly.

Damien snapped a picture on his camera.

"So Isabella," Maria took a notebook and pencil from her bag.

"I prefer to be called Bella, if you don't mind," I cut in.

"Okay. Bella. What's it like with your new family?"

"Better."

"Could you explain your answer please?"

"My old family used to yell at me all the time. My new family hardly ever yell. And they teach me stuff."

"Like what?" Maria asked writing in her notebook.

"Well Carlisle lets me play with his doctors stuff and shows me what each thing does. Edward teaches me how to play piano. Alice teaches me art and design. Rosalie and Esme teach me a few things on cooking. They say that I can't do all of it yet because I might burn myself. Jasper and Emmett taught me how to play football and next week they're going to teach me baseball!"

"That sounds nice. How would you say you were fed here?"

"Well. I always have three meals a day and some snacks between meals. Esme and Rosalie say that it's important to eat at least three meals a day to become big and strong."

"Is that so? In the cupboard it seemed like there was only enough food to feed, about half of you. That's odd."

I'd expected this question when Rosalie told me about these people.

"Esme and Rosalie are on a diet and Emmett and Jasper eat out with their other friends a lot."

"Ah, I see. What about the house? Do you have your own room?"

"Yeah. Everyone helped me decorate it and Rosalie and Alice let me pick out the furniture myself!"

"Besides being taught by your new family, what do you do for fun?"

"I listen to music with Edward, shop with Alice, cook with Esme and Rosalie, read with Carlisle and play sports with Jasper and Emmett. Also every night we watch a movie before I go to bed."

"What time do you go to bed?"

"Half past seven."

"What time do you usually get up?"

"Around seven or eight."

"Would you say that you have enough time to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Bella."

Maria continued asking questions to everyone else such as:

Do they like having me here.

What was my behaviour like.

Was I obedient.

Did I have any strange qualities that they were worried about.

Eventually Maria and Damien left. I turned to my adopted family worriedly."How did I do?" I asked.

"Fantastic!" Esme exclaimed.

Edward picked me up and spun me round. Then he collapsed back on the sofa with me on his lap, tickling me.

"I was so worried when she asked you about the amount of food in the cupboard. What a great idea!" Rosalie congratulated me.

"Thank you. There was a lesson at school once about diets and how they effect your body."

"They taught you that at your age?" Jasper asked.

"No. I was sent into a Year 6 class once and they were talking about it."

"Why were you sent into a year 6 class?" Carlisle wondered.

"Because I wasn't aloud to go on a class trip to a theme park. Mummy and Daddy wouldn't sign my slip because I was bad."

"What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"Lots of things. I asked to watch a movie that I didn't know was inappropriate, I fell asleep whilst raking leaves in the back garden. I even forgot to kiss Daddy goodnight! I didn't like it at home. When will we know whether I can stay or not?"

"Tomorrow we'll get a letter," Alice predicted.

Alice POV

I don't always like being able to see the future. All of the surprises in life wouldn't be surprises anymore. But sometimes it's great. This was one of those times. I could clearly see the letter that would arrive in tomorrows post.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Cullen,_

_I believe that recently you were visited by Maria and Damien Jones. They have reported back to me with the following:_

_Isabella Swan is happy in your home._

_Isabella is being educated in few subjects._

_Isabella is currently NOT attending school._

_Isabella has currently no behaviour problems._

_Isabella has no strange hobbies or qualities concerning you._

_Isabella is well-fed._

_Isabella understands how important her diet is._

_For these reasons I have decided that she may remain in your care. I will continue to visit every now and again to make sure that Isabella is safe, healthy and happy._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Elizabeth James,_

_Isabella Swan's Social Worker._

**A.N What did you think? By the way the more reviews the faster I update. ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE WELCOME!!! =]**


	10. Early Morning

EPOV

"Bella, wake up," I whispered in Bella's ear, shaking her gently.

She rolled over and opened one eye.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"6am," I replied.

"Okay." Bella rolled over again and buried her face in the pillows.

"Bella, you have to get up now," I said softly.

Bella rolled over one more time, flinging her legs over the other side of the bed and standing up.

"I'm up."

Bella padded into the bathroom and I heard her brushing her teeth.

Rosalie ran up the stairs. "Is she in there?" Rosalie mouthed. I nodded.

Rosalie knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" she asked through the door.

"Yes," Bella replied.

Rosalie opened the door and ran into the room, sweeping Bella up in her arms and spinning her around. Bella laughed in delight as Rosalie placed her back on her feet.

Rosalie pushed the door shut as a sign for me to go back downstairs.

BPOV

"Why am I up so early?" I asked Rosalie as she ran a bath for me.

"Because we have a surprise for you," Rosalie smiled.

"What kind of surprise? You didn't spend much money on it did you?"

"What's wrong with the money?"

"I wouldn't like for you to spend lots of money on me."

"Why?"

"Because the money that _you _earn is for _you_."

"Bella. The money we spend on you we _want _to spend on you. We wouldn't want to spend it any other way. Jump in the bath."

I got into the bath and smiled at Rosalie as she slowly washed my hair.

***

After Alice dressed me in a red halter neck and white jeans. I had my hair loose around my shoulders with a red and white hair band in it. When I was lead downstairs by Rosalie and Alice, all of my adopted family were sitting around the table. One chair in between Edward and Rosalie was empty and had a plate of french toast and a glass of milk in front of it as well as the sugar bowl and a spoon.

Edward smiled and gestured to me to sit in the seat. I sat and sprinkled some sugar on the french toast.

"So Bella," Esme began, "As you may or may not have been told, vampires live forever. People would suspect something was wrong if we stayed in the same area for too long because we wouldn't be aging. Every two years we move to a new place to start again. We were hoping that we would be able to go and move to England next year. There are a few houses for sale and we have to go to England today to look at the houses. We've decided we will check into a hotel and stay a little longer. Like a holiday."

***

I sat on a chair on the plane as a woman went through what to do if the plane was going to crash. I sat in between Rosalie and Edward. When the plane took off and was in the air, I flicked through what was showing in the TV's on the back of the chairs. Nothing good. I sighed and lay back in my chair, tired. Rosalie was relaxing, with her eyes closed and a blindfold on so it looked like she was sleeping.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the yelling of other children. Edward, realising how tired I was, took a pillow that was being handed out at placed it behind my head. I lifted up the armrest between me and Edward and curled up to him, with my head on his chest. The skin felt cool against mine and I found this relaxing. Edward put an arm around me and began to hum a tune I didn't recognise. Within seconds I had drifted off to sleep.

**A.N I am sorry this chapter was quite short. I will write more ASAP if you want me to. Thank you to all of my reviewers I will write the names as many times as that person has reviewed in order from first to last:**

**PeOtIcalLyPtheTic**

**Bouncing Bee**

**Heartstones**

**Seth'sONLYIMPRINT**

**Rockstar1127**

**SweetNlow1**

**.cullen.**

**Jits**

**Hplexmark**

**Lilyevans103**

**SweetNlow1**

**Cheerleaders21**

**Heartstones**

**NicciC93**

**Kiki-twilight-ever**

**Karmalady94**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**Cheerleaders21**

**THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN**

**SweetNlow1**

**xosummerxo**

**Rockstar1127**

**Irishchristina007**

**xLaurelCullenxx**

**.cullen.**

**.cullen.14xX**

**Cheerleaders21**

**Heartstones**

**Lilyevans103**

**Hplexmark**

**Seth'sONLYIMPRINT**

**MiniBellaSwan**

**PeOtIcalLyPtheTic**

**Catherine-moonless night**

**MiniBellaSwan**

**,Swan**

**Xosummerxo**

**Twilighterlaura**

**SweetNlow1**

**AllthingsEvil**

**Mzcullen4eva**

**Aoura0Cullen0Weasley0Fan**

**Twianatic215**

**PeotIcalLyPtheTic**

**.cullen.**

**Seth'sONLY IMPRINT**

**Rockstar1127**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**Bella add Edward equalTwilight**

**.Fire**

**SharkGurl**

**Dark-Goth101**

**Xosummerxo**

**AllthingsEvil**

**Hinata11235**

**Rebecca Cullen 1991**

**ThuyAnd**

**Tiffany19856**

**Mangotango101**

**Nluvwithemmettcullen**

**The pen fatelle**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana here**

**Rockstar1127**

**XLaurelCullenxx**

**MiniBellaSwan**

**Twilightlover44**

**PeOtIcalLyPtheTic**

**4eva**

**Twilightlover44**

**AllthingsEvil**

**4eva**

**MiniBellaSwan**

**Twilightlovaa023**

**Dando121**

**Hinata11235**

**Livetolovetwilight**

**Write321forever**

**Yohnagirl4eva**

**MiniBellaSwan**

**4eva**

**Hinata11235**

**AllthingsEvil**

**Twilightlovaa023**

**Twilightlover44 **

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**Yohnagirl4eva**

**Catherine-moonless night**

**Rebecca Cullen 1991**

**Rufer2fer**

**SharkGury**

**ThuyAnd**

**Write321forever**


	11. London

**A.N I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. **

**PLEASE READ: Someone pointed out that in the first chapter, Bella wasn't very upset that her parents were dead, that will be explained in this chapter. Also it was pointed out that Bella was happy to go home with the Cullens although she didn't really know them. I just want to remind anyone who realised that, that Bella was supposed to have an immediate connection with the Cullens, Edward in particular.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It's over 100! It really means a lot to me so thank you and cyber cookies for all! On with the chapter : ) **

Edward POV

I breathed in Bella's wonderful scent, and I hugged her as she slept. I just watched her sleep. It was kind of fascinating, considering I haven't slept in the last ninety years.

"Edward," Bella mumbled. For a moment, I thought she had woken up. I looked down, but her eyes were shut and she was still breathing evenly.

"Edward," She sighed again, putting her arms around me.

She sleep talks. That is so cute.

"Bella Cullen," Bella smiled in her sleep. I couldn't help but smile as well. Bella was a Cullen even though Alice insisted that Bella had to keep her last name as Swan. At first I didn't understand, but when I saw Alice's visions, she told me it was so that it wouldn't sound like we were related, when we got married. "If we get married," I had argued. Alice had smiled in secretive way Alice does and said "We'll see."

When the plane had landed I decided that it was time for Bella to wake up.

I gently shook Bella awake. "Bella, it's time to wake up," I whispered.

Bella sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Is the flight over?" she asked, looking around at the other passengers on the plane, who were all stood up and taking luggage out of the overhead compartments.

"Yes," I smiled, undoing her seatbelt for her.

"Thank you," she said politely and stood up. I took both of our bags out of the overhead compartments, and slung them both across my body.

"Do you want me to carry that?" she asked, gesturing to her bag.

I liked how polite she was.

"No it's okay," I replied. I put one arm around her and hugged her to my side. Rosalie, Alice and Esme came behind us shortly followed by Carlisle Emmett and Jasper.

When we had come out of the airport, we went over to another building to rent cars. Rosalie and Alice decided to share a red dodge viper, Emmett, Jasper and myself shared a grey/black Jaguar XKR and Esme and Carlisle shared a silver Mercedes-Benz.

We got in our cars and agreed to meet at the hotel. I let Jasper drive and Emmett have shotgun, so that I could sit in the back with Bella.

Bella sat on my lap.

"How are you feeling about being a member of our family?" I asked Bella. We had been meaning to ask her for a while now, but I only remembered when she had said Bella Cullen in her sleep.

"Good. I like it here much more than I did with my parents," Bella replied, looking up at me with her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. I hoped Bella wouldn't get upset and she wasn't.

"Why is that?"

"They used to yell at me all the time. It scared me."

"Why did they yell at you?"

"Because I was a very naughty girl. Once I forgot to make breakfast," Bella looked down. I read Jaspers mind. She was feeling ashamed.

"They shouldn't have shouted at you. You are much too young for that kind of responsibility," I started to become angry.

"I didn't want to be their daughter anymore, so I'm happy that I have a new, better family," Bella paused, "I might miss them a bit but not as much as I would miss you or any of the others if they died."

I hugged Bella close to me. After a few minutes she spoke again.

"Do you think they went to heaven, Edward?" She asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure they did," I replied, trying to be careful about what I said. There was a long silence. It was then broken by Emmett.

"WE'RE HEEEERE!" He announced loudly. Bella suddenly jumped up and out of the car, grinning.

I came out after her and got all of our luggage out of the back and wheeled mine and hers to the hotel. I saw the Mercedes-Benz in the car park and realised that Carlisle and Esme must be here already. We had three rooms on the ground floor. One was for Bella to sleep in (whilst someone looked after her of course), the second was for everyone else to wait in whilst Bella slept (so that they didn't disturb her) and the third was for keeping clothes and such.

I carried Bella on my back, to the lobby with Jasper and Emmett.

"Cullen and Hale," I said to the lady working on the counter, giving her my most charming smile.

She slowly nodded, "H-h-here," she gave me the three pass cards.

"Thank you," I smiled, winking.

When we were out of earshot, Emmett whispered "Why'd you do that for dude, she's probably hyperventilating behind the counter!"

I grinned, "It's quicker than waiting for her to type it into the system and ask for our details and all that."

We stepped outside of the lobby, into the cold air and wheeled our suitcases along, until we found the rooms. Emmett and Jasper went into the first and I took Bella into the second. Carlisle and Esme were in the third. I would wait with Bella and help her unpack, until Rosalie and Alice got here. I couldn't exactly leave her alone, could I? Bella opened her suitcase and began to put the perfectly folded clothes, into the dresser. All of her clothes took up three drawers. There was still a closet and three more drawers left as well as the ones in the bedside tables. Bella took her carry-on bag and started to empty that into the drawers next to her bed. She emptied out a book, a pencil case, a CD case, earphones, a portable CD player and a notebook that said MY DIARY on the front cover.

Just then the door was thrown open and Alice and Rosalie walked in with their suitcases."See you later Bella," I smiled, going over to the room I shared with Jasper and Emmett.

I pushed the card into the door and opened it to see Emmett and Jasper, jumping on the bed, hitting each other with pillows. Suddenly they stopped and turned to me. They looked back at each other and then threw their pillows at me. They both exploded on my head, coating me in feathers. I continued to stare at them with a straight face.

"I am not amused," I announced, glaring at them.

"RUN!" Emmett shouted, ducking under the bed.

I quickly unpacked and ran into the bathroom to shower off the feathers. When I was done, the drain was filled with wet feathers. I dried off and dressed in jeans and a tan t-shirt. I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed, to watch TV with Emmett and Jasper.

Bella POV

"Hi Bells!" Alice sang, running into the room, she swept me up into her arms and spun me around. When she put me down, Rosalie picked me up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry we took so long Bella," Rosalie said glaring at Alice, "_Somebody _got us lost."

"I didn't get lost," Alice protested.

"So we ended up in the car park of a department store because…?"

"It's okay. Edward helped me unpack," I laughed.

"Alice and I should probably unpack as well. Just a moment," Rosalie jumped up and put her suitcase on the floor. She opened it and emptied out her many clothes into four drawers. Alice started to unzip her bulging suitcase. When she had finally got the zip the whole way round, the top popped off and clothes exploded everywhere.

"Alice!" I laughed, "Did you need that all of those clothes?"

"Yes Alice. Did you?" Rosalie however was glaring as she picked a pair of shorts off of her head.

"Yes I did!" Alice exclaimed, using vampire speed to collect up all of the clothes and put them in the closet. In the end we had to use rope to tie the handles of the closet shut, to keep it from exploding.

There was a knock at the door. Rosalie strode over to the door and opened it.

"Hello," Esme said. She and Carlisle were stood in the doorway.

"Have you unpacked?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we just finished," Rosalie smiled.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I exclaimed. I jumped off of the bed where I was sat and ran over to them, pulling them both into a hug.

"We thought we might go out for dinner. We looked on the internet and found a really nice looking restaurant. It's one of the places where you have to be a bit dressed up though," Esme announced.

"Sounds great," Alice grinned running up to the door. She loves any excuse to dress me up. "When?"

"We were thinking in about an hour-" Carlisle was cut off by Alice.

"Great! So much to do so little time. See you then!" Alice shut the door and before I could blink she had swept me into the bathroom, shortly followed by Rosalie.

They helped me wash my hair with orange and mango scented shampoo. I got out of the bath and dried off with one of the big, fluffy towels. I dragged a stool over to the sink and brushed my teeth.

Rosalie and Alice dried and straightened my hair for me. They also put a dark blue hair band in my hair, leaving my fringe out. I came out of the bathroom and Alice looked through my drawers. She got out a long midnight blue dress and matching shoes for me. As I dressed in it her and Rosalie were getting ready. Alice's dress was red and Rosalie's was purple. Carlisle and Esme came to the door again. This time Esme was wearing a pale green dress and Carlisle was in a black tux.

We went to Emmett, Jasper and Edward's room. As soon as we opened the door, I threw herself at Edward who, like Carlisle, was wearing a black tux. Jasper wore a dark blue, almost black, tux and Emmett's was grey.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go," Esme said going out of the door linking Carlisle's arm. Jasper and Alice held hands as did Rosalie and Emmett. Edward picked up Bella and sat her on his arm, whilst holding her up with the other.

"You look very pretty Bella," Edward smiled.

"Thank you," I could feel my face heating up. Oh God, I hated it when I blushed.

Edward laughed softly at my embarrassment and carried me out of the hotel room.

***

When we got to the restaurant we got a table for eight. We had a table in the corner, that was covered by a pale pink table cloth. The table was fairly big with a large black metal board in the middle, that was obviously to place food on. In wine glasses were dark pink swans made out of napkins. The same shade of pink of the cloths underneath the white plates on the table.

Edward pulled out my chair for me, let me sit down and pushed me back in again. He sat next to me and took my swan out of the wine glass. He gently unfolded it and placed it on my lap.

Edward POV

A waitress came up to the table and laid eight menus in front of us.

"Do you know what drinks you want?" she asked, smoothing down her hair.

I looked at Bella, "What do you want Bella?" I asked.

"Coke please," she mumbled.

"Could we get two cokes, three diet cokes and three lemonades?" Carlisle ordered.

I read the waitress' mind; _Wow the one with the black hair is HOT. Maybe I should write my number on the back of the bill. Maybe not. I'll try flirting with him when I bring back the drinks._

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I put my fist in my mouth to contain my laughter. I finally managed to contain myself. "Sorry," I spluttered. When the waitress was gone I turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Watch out," I whispered, "She likes the look of Emmett."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, turned her head and glared at the waitress who was going into the kitchen.

"Why did you order drinks for you? I thought you didn't drink," Bella murmured.

"It would look odd if we only ordered one drink and one meal, considering there's eight of us," I replied quietly.

"Oh… Okay."

"Bella what do you want to eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm… a pizza slice please," Bella answered.

The waitress then returned, she had definitely put on more make up.

"Which one's which?" she asked.

"Coke, lemonade, coke, diet coke, lemonade, lemonade, diet coke, diet coke," Carlisle gestured to each one of us in turn. She put each drink in front of us, but when she went to put Emmett's coke down, she put one hand on his shoulder and leaned across him.

"Oops, sorry," she whispered.

She put down a napkin in front of him as well that had a number written on it.

"Give me a call sometime," she suggested. She thought we were all blood related. The waitress walked back up to the head of the table. Rosalie waited until the waitress was looking and then she kissed Emmett, running her hands through his hair. When he started to kiss her back, she became embarrassed and realised that they were a couple.

"One moment," she excused herself blushing.

When she was gone nobody could stop laughing.

"How did I do?" Rosalie asked me.

"She's really embarrassed. She thought, you and Emmett were brother and sister."

She smiled happily and kissed Emmett's cheek.

A few moments later a waiter came to the table to take our order. Esme ordered Bella's cheese pizza slice and a few other random items off of the menu. When the waiter was gone, Rosalie looked at me questioningly.

"The waitress was too embarrassed to come back so she asked the waiter to switch tables with her," I explained.

When the food arrived Bella began to eat her pizza slice happily.

"No offence but that stuff looks disgusting," Emmett told Bella.

"None taken and it tastes great," Bella responded, taking another bite.

Esme had asked for an extra plate. She handed the plate around the table, and everyone took a few handfuls of food off of their plate to put on the other plate. When the plate was full, I passed it to Bella.

"Eat what you want from here. It would be suspicious if no one except you ate anything," I whispered.

Bella nodded and picked up a french fry.

She chewed thoughtfully.

"What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?" Bella asked me.

"We can eat food. It just tastes disgusting. It's a lot like if someone dared you to eat dirt," I replied. I picked up a french fry and demonstrated, biting off the ends, chewing quickly and swallowing.

"So it doesn't harm you?" Bella questioned.

"Nope."

Bella smiled evilly.

"Emmett…" Bella began.

"Yeah," Emmett turned to Bella smiling.

"If I dared you to do something, would you do it?" Bella asked.

I saw where she was going with this.

"Hell yeah! Emmett McCarty Cullen has never turned down a dare and he doesn't plan on doing it any time soon," Emmett announced.

"Emmett, I dare you to eat this entire plate of food," Bella grinned evilly and handed him the plate that we had piled high with food.

"That little girl is evil," Emmett glared.

Bella narrowed her eyes. She took another slice of pizza from her plate and put it onto the plate. "Don't call me a little girl," she said angrily.

"What are you going to do about it, _little girl_," Emmett challenged her, deliberately winding her up.

Bella tipped the rest of her food onto the plate.

"I dare you to eat this plateful of food," she repeated, "Unless you're chicken!" she made chicken noises.

Emmett growled and picked up a slice of pizza off of the top. He bit a large mouthful off of it. He continued to eat until the plate was clean.

"That was the most disgusting experience of my life," He complained. He went to kiss Rosalie.

She ducked.

"No way. I don't want to taste that Cheesy gunk," she laughed.

"Can we just leave?" Emmett growled.

Carlisle laughed, but asked the waiter for the cheque.

He paid the money and then we left the restaurant.


	12. Morning

**A.N I promised myself that I would update for this chapter when there were at least 10 reviews. I got 16 in the first day so I think you guys deserve it! Thank you so, so, so much. Reviews are what motivate me to finish this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, I do not own Chessington World of Adventures or anything in Chessington World of Adventures.**

EPOV

We came out of the restaurant and walked towards our cars in the parking lot. I was carrying Bella, bridal style, because she looked tired. She was cuddled up to my chest, with her arms around my neck. I got into the backseat of the Jaguar and let Bella stay on my lap. Bella opened her eyes and looked out the window.

"You can't see the stars," she whispered thoughtfully.

"There are too many street lights," I said.

"I like the stars. Stars are calm and peaceful," Bella explained. She settled back down with her face pressed against my chest, with her arms around my stomach. Soon enough, I was fairly certain that she was asleep.

"Edward," Bella said. I liked it when she said my name in her sleep. It made me feel like I was important to her. It made me feel like she liked me.

I checked she was still asleep.

"My Edward," she murmured.

I was careful not to laugh, in case it woke her up. When we got to the hotel, I stood up carefully, with Bella still in my arms and carried her to her room.

"Bella," I gently woke her, "We're back at the hotel. You need to get changed, out of that beautiful dress.

Bella nodded sleepily and wandered towards her drawers. She felt inside the middle one and pulled out something. She walked into the bathroom.

Bella came back wearing a pair of chocolate brown shorts and a sky t-shirt. I picked her up and tucked her into her bed. I got up to go.

"Don't leave, Edward," She mumbled into my chest.

"I won't," I promised, lying next to her. She rolled over so she was facing me. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. I used vampire speed to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and then went back over to where Bella slept. I promised I wouldn't leave, so I won't. Bella slept across me, with her arms around my chest. I was surprised that she didn't mind how cold I was. I laid back and relaxed, trying to clear my mind. That was as close as I was ever going to get to sleep.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with Edward next to me.

"You stayed!" I exclaimed. I was so happy, I threw my arms around him. Edward laughed softly.

"I said I would, didn't I," Edward grinned.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled loudly. I blushed, now of all moments my stupid stomach decides to be hungry. I was happy here, just lying on the bed with Edward by my side.

"Breakfast time for the human," Edward announced. He got up and walked over to the refrigerator in the room.

"What do you want to eat Bella?" He asked.

I sat deep in thought for a minute, "Chocolate milkshake and croissants!" I decided.

"Okay," Edward smiled and got out milk, croissants and chocolate milkshake mix. We wandered into the mini-kitchen of the room and I sat down at the table. Edward put down the croissants on a plate and then got out a spoon and a glass. He mixed the milk and chocolate and gave it to me.

"There you go," He said.

EPOV

We were in the room in between Esme and Carlisle's and Jasper, Emmett and mine's.

"Block your ears for a moment Bella," I commanded. She did as I asked and watched as I banged on either side of the room, to let them know that Bella was awake.

Soon everybody came in and sat at the table with us.

"What are we doing today?" Emmett asked happily.

"Carlisle and I, need to go looking for a house, so it's really up to you lot what you do," Esme explained.

"But we picked up some brochures from the lobby," Carlisle took a handful of leaflets from his pocket and laid them out on the table.

Everyone picked up a leaflet and looked through it. Bella's was colourful with the words _Chessington World of Adventures! _on it. She was smiling whilst looking through it at the rides."May I?" I asked Bella, gesturing at the leaflet. She nodded and handed it to me.

"What about here?" I showed everyone the leaflet. Everyone agreed that it looked like fun, Emmett was the most excited about it though.

"Should I go get ready?" Bella questioned, looking at Rosalie and Alice.

"Aren't you going to finish your chocolate milkshake?" Emmett asked.

"No, you can have it if you want," Bella grinned, "Go on. I dar-" Bella was cut off by Emmett blocking his ears, shouting "LA LA LA LA LA I'M NOT LISTENING!" at the top of his lungs and running out of the room with vampire speed. Bella laughed evilly.

Alice pushed everyone out of the room so that her and Rosalie could get Bella ready. Everyone went off to get changed and such. I waited outside of Bella's room, since I had already gotten changed that morning. When Bella came out, she was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a light green tank top and white and green trainers. "Lets go!" she said energetically, taking my hand and dragging me to the car park.

**A.N I'm sorry that one was a bit short. I didn't feel like writing anymore, so I thought it was better that I did a longer one when they are at Chessington World of Adventures, rather than rush it now. Please review! : )**

**-Cullens-4EVR-**


	13. Chessington World of Adventures Part 1

**A.N PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! All of the credit for the Amusement Park idea goes to ****twilightlovaa023! **** Also I was considering doing sequels to The Newest Member of the Cullen Family, where Bella gets older, because I don't think I could part with young Bella. I wanted to see how you all felt about that idea. Could everyone please write in a review whether they want sequels where Bella gets older, whether I should forget about young Bella and get Bella older in this story or just write about young Bella. Thank you. On with the story:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR CHESSINGTON WORLD OF ADVENTURES!!!!!!**

BPOV

For the first time since I had joined the family, I rode in a car without being on Edward's lap. I rode with Rosalie and Alice. I sat in the backseat and watched out the window.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Yes," I replied simply

"You're just a bit quiet," Rosalie explained.

"How about some music?" Alice suggested, turning on the radio. Some poppy music started to play, that obviously Rosalie and Alice enjoyed. I didn't really like it but I didn't want to seem rude and say so. I smiled and pretended I was enjoying the music.

To be honest I was quite bored, without being able to talk to Edward or listen to him humming to make me sleep.

EPOV

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, with Jasper driving and Emmett in the back seat. I was becoming fidgety, wondering whether Bella was okay or not. I decided that I didn't like car journeys without her. I decided to phone Alice.

"Hello?" Alice answered the phone.

"Hi Alice, it's Edward."

"I know."

"How? Oh right, vision.""No. Caller ID."

"Oh. So is Bella-"

"She's fine, Edward."

I heard some rubbishy pop bands on the radio in the background.

"I don't think she is, with you putting her through that kind of torture. Honestly Alice, what rubbish are you listening to."

"Hey they're great, you Debussy freak."

"How long until you're there?"

"I'm not sure."

"Could you put me on to Bella please?"

"Sure." I waited until I heard Bella on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Edward!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hello Bella. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you really like that music."

"Not even a little bit." Bella had lowered her voice. I knew Alice and Rosalie would still be able to hear the conversation (vampire hearing), but it was sweet that she didn't want to hurt their feelings.

I laughed into the phone.

"Ask Alice where you are," I said.

"Alice says we are almost there and to stop worrying so much," Alice called in the background.

Bella laughed.

"So I'll see you soon," I murmured.

"Yeah,"

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," Bella repeated.

"Bye," I said again.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

"Bye Edward!" Alice shouted, hanging up the phone.

***

Eventually we arrived at Chessington World of Adventures and the others arrived shortly after. We parked in the south car park. I picked up three maps from the stand, that we could share.

"Where do you want to go first Bella?" I asked, showing her the map.

"Beanoland!" she exclaimed happily pointing at the map.

"Okay, come on!" I held her hand and she dragged me to Beanoland. She loved how colourful the area was and pulled me towards the most colourful. Dennis' Madhouse. We joined the queue and soon enough we were at the head of the line. The man who would let you in pointed at a sign that said _Children under 1.4 metres must be accompanied by one or two adults only._

Rosalie had been standing behind Jasper and Emmett. She quickly took off her jacket and tied it round her waist. She wore denim shorts and a red tank top. She quickly smoothed her hair and stepped forward.

"Are you sure you can't make an exception? Just this once," Rosalie asked softly, with her hand on his arm.

"I- I- um-" The man stuttered, going red.

"Please?" Rosalie winked at him. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket that said her nameand then a mobile number. She slipped it into his.

"Umm- Okay I guess," He gave everyone a sack to put the foam balls in, and raised the rope to let us through.

"Did you really give him your phone number?" Emmett whispered.

"No. It's an entirely random number," Rosalie replied.

"Let's have a war! Girls vs. Boys," Bella suggested.

Everyone agreed and started to gather the little foam balls.

"Go!" Bella shouted and immediately ran for the stairs. She sprinted up them, two at a time, and to a gun. She shot down at Me and Jasper. Emmett had already run for a gun to shoot at the girls.

"Put the balls in the vacuum beneath me! It will take them up to me!" Emmett shouted at Jasper. Jasper started to feed the balls into the vacuum and I ran up the stairs to help Emmett.

I began to shoot the balls at Alice who was collecting balls on the ground floor and at Rosalie and Bella who were shooting at us. I pushed 13 balls into the gun and then used it as a machine gun. I just held down the button and pulled it side to side, from Bella to Rosalie.

"Duck and cover!" Rosalie shouted, laughing and ducking by the wall where the guns were.

"Jasper! We need more foam balls!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I can't really do that right-" Jasper started to make a muffled sound. I looked down and saw that Alice was sitting on his chest and stuffing a foam ball in his mouth. Jasper was getting weird looks from other parents who were all wondering how a young girl who wasn't even 5 foot, managed to tackle a man who was at least 6 foot who looked very strong. I couldn't help but laugh. I started to gather the balls off of the floor and load the gun, to shoot Alice off of Jasper.

Alice started to run from the foam balls that were hitting her and Jasper was then free to gather more. I saw an evil glint in Bella's eye. She took off her belt and said something to Rosalie who nodded, took off her own and ran downstairs to whisper to Alice. Alice laughed and ran up the stairs (whilst taking off _her _belt as well) towards where Emmett and I were, dragging Jasper with her. She had three silk belts in her hand. One slightly smaller than the others. One was blue, one was green and the other was red.

"If Jasper or Emmett or Edward struggle, Rosalie and I will not go within four feet of Jasper and Emmett for two months," Alice threatened.

"What about me? That's not much punishment for me," I questioned.

"If me and Rosalie don't go near Jasper and Emmett for _two months _because of you, I doubt that Jasper and Emmett will let you live," Alice smirked.

She gave Emmett a push over the railings which were around the upper floor and quickly caught him before he fell. She took a belt in the other hand and quickly tied him to the bars. She did the same thing to Jasper and me and then shouted "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Rosalie and Bella replied in unison. Rosalie had a huge bag of foam balls which she was feeding into the gun each second, Alice ran downstairs and was collecting more to send up and Bella was working the gun to pelt us with the balls.

"We surrender!" I yelled after three minutes of this. They kept shooting.

"HEY! WE SURRENDER!" Emmett shouted, even louder.

"We heard you," Bella replied evilly. After 20 minutes they got bored. It was time for us to go somewhere else, so Alice untied all three of us and we pretended we were struggling to get back over the bars, like any normal human would. If the place were empty we would just drop. It wouldn't hurt us.

"What do you want to go on now?" I asked Bella.

"Bash street bus?" Bella suggested.

"Anything you want," I smiled.

We rode the Bash Street Bus, which was quite boring for me but Bella seemed to enjoy it. She sat on my lap and every time the bus went up or down she clung onto me harder. She was smiling though.

Roger the Dodger's Dodgems came next. Bella didn't want to go on Billy's Whizzer which was very high up and it spun you round really fast.

Everyone got into a car and soon we were aloud to start. Bella accelerated forwards and bumped me straight away. She laughed and kept bumping me until I was at the edge. She then turned around and went towards Emmett. Her car hit his very hard and Emmett's car flew backwards along the floor. He then started towards her. They hit each other head on and bounced off, laughing.

Alice squealed every time another car even tapped hers, so Bella thought it would be funny if everyone accelerated towards Alice and pushed her straight along the floor. Everyone did as she said and soon enough Alice was practically screaming as her car skidded along the floor and to the edge.

Jasper had driven over to soothe Alice. Alice jumped out of her car and into his. She cuddled up to him and he put his arm around her and drove with only one hand. He wasn't concentrating and accidentally drove straight into Rosalie. She had been fiddling with her hair and Jasper bumping into her car moved her hands and messed up her hair.

Rosalie growled and drove as fast as she could into the back of Jasper and Alice. Alice was clutching Jasper so hard she was probably choking him. Jasper and Alice's car was pushed forward, charging straight into the back of Emmett's. Emmett's was already at the edge so he just went backwards, keeping Alice and Jasper in between the two of them.

Whilst all of this was happening Bella and I were having a war in the centre. I did it as gently as I could but Bella's car still jolted back a bit.

Eventually our time was up and we left the area still laughing at Alice and Jasper.

"We'll go in all of the shops at the end, so we aren't carrying things around," Rosalie announced.

Bella lead us towards Toytown which was an area for mostly young children. I took her on the Carousel, which was pretty boring, whilst the others stayed off. Bella and I rode a horse together, with her in front and me behind. I put my arms around her as we went round and round in circles.

Bella loved the Tiny Truckers ride. You get to pick a truck and drive round and round. We all went on, but each truck was only for two people, so Rosalie and Emmett shared a blue truck and Alice and Jasper shared a green truck. There were no other trucks left except a pink one. I was about to demand that Rosalie and Emmett let Bella ride in her favourite colour truck, but Bella said that she didn't mind. I hadn't even said anything yet. And I thought that _I _was the mind-reader in the family. "Looking good, Eddie," Emmett shouted as I got into the pink truck with Bella. Bella laughed and got into the drivers side.

On the Berry Bouncers I felt my stomach doing back flips when the ride went up and down. It seemed to have the complete opposite effect on Bella as she was smiling and gave small shrieks as it bounced.

On the Flying Jumbo's ride I went on with Bella first. A flash went off and our picture was taken. We went over to the booth to see the picture and it was actually really cute. Bella was sitting on my lap and cuddled into my chest and I had my arm around her. She was smiling, staring in a random direction. I was looking at her and smiling. We bought three copies of the photo. One for me, one for her and a spare.

After that, everyone went on the ride to get photos taken. Alice and Jasper went on together and Rosalie and Emmett went on together. Then everyone had one done with Bella. It's a good thing that we are rich otherwise we would have had no money left after all of the photos we bought. We then headed off to lunch.

**A.N I will update again soon. Sorry it's only half, but I have to go and I thought I should get a bit of it out now. Thank you SO, SO, SO much for all your reviews : ). Especially TwilightWriterxoxo.**


	14. Leaving London

**A.N I am so, so, sorry. I haven't updated in ages. I got major writers block. : (**

BPOV

After we (well, I) ate lunch it was 2:30pm. We decided that Runaway Train in Mexicana would be our final stop, as I was still afraid of rides like Vampire.

When it was our turn to get onto the Runaway Train I became nervous. I chewed my bottom lip. Edward helped me into the Train and I sat down. Rosalie climbed in beside me. I had Edward and Alice behind me and Jasper and Emmett in front of me.

Rosalie put her arm around me, seeing my nervousness and Edward rubbed my arm comfortingly. Once the Runaway Train started, I didn't want it to stop. I loved it, but when it was over I was slightly dizzy. Whilst getting out of the train I tripped. I put my hands up and closed my eyes, prepared for when I hit the floor, but after several seconds I realised I was being held up by Edward. I blushed and tried to get my balance back.

We then went round as many shops as we could in an hour and then went back to the car park. When we got to the place we had left the cars, the two spots instead had a large black van and a silver Mercedes Benz. Esme and Carlisle got out of the Mercedes Benz and turned to Edward.

EPOV

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alice called us earlier on and said that when going out that everyone said they would rather go together, than taking separate cars so we swapped them in for an eight seated car," Esme explained.

I looked at Alice who was smiling.

"Emmett, Jasper and Rose agreed and I already knew you two would be fine with it," Alice said happily. Rosalie got into the drivers seat and Emmett took the one next to it.

Alice and Jasper went in the middle and Bella and I had the back. There were two seats in the front, three seats in the middle and back that were joined together like sofas, so there was plenty of room. Bella and I laid down across our seats.

"How long are we staying in London?" Bella asked me.

"For three more nights. We decided to only stay for five days so that we would be home in enough time to get ready for Christmas," I answered.

Bella looked up at me.

"Okay," She said, chewing on her lip anxiously.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked sitting up with her on my lap.

"What do your family do for Christmas?" Bella questioned, still nibbling on her lip.

"The same thing as most families do," I replied. I was confused. What was she so worried about. Then I realised. Her family didn't seem to be very nice to her. What would Christmas have been like?

"What did _your _family do Bells?" I looked at her worriedly.

"It was mostly the same as other times of year. Although Daddy put a tiny plastic tree in our living room and Mummy and Daddy put presents around it that they gave to each other on Christmas Day. They made themselves a special dinner that they ate alone in the kitchen. I don't know much else. I wasn't aloud downstairs on Christmas Day. Or on Christmas Eve," Bella explained.

"Did _you _get any presents Bella?" I asked.

Bella shook her head and looked confused, "Mummy and Daddy said that only adults get presents at Christmas."

I couldn't believe it. Bella's parents didn't even let her celebrate _Christmas _with them! That was awful. Bella had never experienced a proper Christmas before. I hated her parents.

"They're wrong, Bella," I said firmly, "And our Christmas is nothing like that. You'll love it."

Bella nodded uncertainly.

We did as much as we could think of to do in London after that. We went to the London Eye, the Tower of London, the Zoo, Big Ben and Alice and Rosalie dragged us into Harrods three times. After a long four days we were back on a plane heading home. I was quite glad to get home so that the Christmas celebrations could begin.

**A.N I am so sorry that this is so short and I was awful to not update for so long. Please review.**


	15. Christmas Activities: Cooking and Trees

**A.N I am so sorry that I hadn't posted this chapter. I thought that I posted it quite a while ago but I didn't realise that I hadn't until I got a review fromcamelotprincess1 to say that I hadn't updated in ages. Thank you so much camelotprincess1 for telling me.**

BPOV

It was now the first of December. I rolled out of bed and landed on my feet. Alice burst into the room with Rosalie following behind her. Rosalie smiled when she saw me and swept me into the bathroom. She ran me a bath and helped me wash my hair and then dried it.

Alice dressed me in a pair of jeans and a purple tank top with a white hoodie. I ran downstairs and into the living room where the rest of my family were sitting. Edward had a notebook in his hand and a pen in the other. I sat next to him.

"What you doing?" I asked happily.

"Nothing," Edward smiled, closing his notebook and looking at me, "We are going to shop for a Christmas Tree today. Okay?"

I felt my face fall.

"Oh. Okay," I replied.

"What's wrong Bella? Don't you want to come Christmas Tree shopping?" Edward was confused.

"What? I get to come?" I exclaimed. I had never gone shopping for anything Christmassy before. I had never even celebrated it properly before.

"Of course you do Bella! We couldn't go without you!" Emmett shouted coming up behind me and pulling me into a bear hug, "You know you're our favourite little human." Emmett set me back down on the sofa and threw himself down beside me.

"We will do loads of Christmassy stuff through December. This will be the best Christmas ever," Edward said determinedly.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Now breakfast time!" Rosalie announced I clung onto Edwards waist pulling him with me. I could feel Rosalie gently pulling on my legs, trying to get me off of Edward while laughing. Edward held onto my arms so I was hanging in mid air by my arms and legs.

"I'll take care of this for you Rosie," Emmett pushed his sleeves up and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder. He then picked Edward up and placed him over his other shoulder. He held onto both of us by our legs and strolled into the kitchen where Esme sat at the table with a digital camera box, reading through the booklet.

When Emmett walked in she raised an eyebrow and then picked up the camera taking a picture. She made Emmett turn around and then got a picture of where Edward and I were hanging behind him.

"I am going to take loads more pictures from now on," Esme announced, waving the digital camera in the air.

"Good. Then we can have a proper photo album," Edward said, smiling.

"EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, hitting and kicking. I was laughing really hard by this point and so was everyone else in the kitchen.

"Good morni-" Carlisle paused, coming into the kitchen. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"I'm not even going to ask," he decided aloud taking a seat at the table.

"You shouldn't," Edward mumbled.

"Emmett. Put your brother and your sister down. Now," Esme commanded.

Emmett pouted and placed me and Edward on the floor.

I couldn't believe it. Esme called me his _sister_. I was overjoyed. They really did consider me as part of their family. I smiled and jumped up happily.

"When will we go Christmas Tree shopping?" I asked eagerly.

"Around 6pm, dear," Esme replied.

"What do you want to do until then?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know," I chewed on my bottom lip.

Edward touched my bottom lip with one finger to signal me to stop chewing on it.

"It may not hurt now but it will later," he laughed.

"Bells. Breakfast, remember?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh yeah!" I realised I had completely forgotten about breakfast, "Can I have some toast please?"

"Of course," Rosalie smiled and after a few moments she laid a plate of toast and a glass of milk in front of me.

I frowned at the glass of milk. Edward smiled at that and quickly got something out of the cupboard. Whilst no one was looking he poured chocolate milkshake mix into my milk. I put my hand over my mouth to stop me laughing as Edward put the mix back in the cupboard before anyone noticed. After a few moments, Rosalie looked up at me and then down at the table.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, "No sugar with breakfast." Rosalie reached for the glass so I picked it up and quickly drank it.

Edward, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle immediately started laughing and when Rosalie looked down at the empty glass on the table she giggled under her breath and ruffled my hair, taking my glass to the sink.

Carlisle left to go to work so the rest of us were left in the kitchen.

"Edward. You, me and Jasper are going to go fight to take over the universe in five minutes in my room. Come upstairs and help me set up the Xbox," Emmett announced, dragging Edward upstairs with him.

"So Bells. Do you want to do some cooking?" Esme asked, happily.

I nodded eagerly and Rosalie and Alice decided to join in.

First Esme put her laptop on the table and we all sat around it. We looked for Christmassy recipes. We printed off loads of different recipes and decided to start with the chocolate cake.

We took out the ingredients and started to follow the instructions. Rosalie gave me a sieve and started pouring flour into it whilst I held it over a bowl.

"What do I do with it now?" I asked.

"You tap the side with your hand and shake it gently over the bowl," Esme explained.

I banged on the side of the sieve whilst shaking it. I must have done it too hard because the flour flew out of the side so there was now I white floury patch on Alice's t-shirt. Rosalie and Esme started laughing."Sorry!" I exclaimed.

Alice glared at me jokingly and then started laughing too. She got a handful of flour and flicked it at me so it landed in my hair. I took some to throw back but it hit Rosalie instead. Rosalie took too much from the bowl and hit me and Esme so Esme joined in as well. Soon we were dying of laughter, covered in flour from head to toe and collapsed on the floury kitchen floor.

"What happened here?" Jasper asked, walking into the kitchen clearly confused.

"It's hard to explain," I laughed.

"Let's show him then," Rosalie smiled evilly. We stood up and slowly approached the counter. Jasper narrowed his eyes and started to back away. All of us (even Esme) grabbed bags of flour off of the kitchen counter and emptied them over him.

Jasper screamed and curled up on the floor whilst we finished pelting him with flour.

As soon as we were done he sprinted out of the room.

"We made a lot of mess," I whispered, biting my lip. I glanced nervously at Esme.

"It's no problem honey. It's only a bit of flour. How about we all get washed and then try cooking again. Whilst we do that we'll send the boys to get some more flour," Esme laughed and we all left the kitchen happily.

Alice and Rosalie helped me shower and then they went to shower whilst I dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue top. I rolled up the sleeves and ran downstairs into the kitchen where Esme was sitting in a spotless kitchen with her hair tied back. It looked like there had never been a flour fight in the kitchen.

"Hi Bella!" Esme greeted. She stood up as Rosalie and Alice entered the room. Several bags of flour were sitting on the counter. We continued making chocolate cake. This time Alice used the flour and the sieve. We added the eggs and butter and the rest of the ingredients and then mixed them all together. Esme poured them into a circular pan and put it in the oven. We sat the timer and then waited got it to bake.

The cake came out perfectly but it was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Esme mixed the chocolate frosting and then divided it into four bowls. We each took huge spoonfuls to put on the cake and spread evenly.

When we had coated the cake in frosting Esme put it in the freezer to keep the frosting in that position.

We spent a few more hours in the kitchen making shortbread, cookies, gingerbread men and other Christmassy things.

By the time we had run out of recipes we all sat down at the table and looked at the trays full of food around us.

"That's a lot of food," Rosalie pointed out.

"Yep," Esme agreed.

"But only one person in this house eats," Alice said.

"And that one person can't eat that much food," I added.

Esme frowned and then smiled again, "We can give most of it to Carlisle to put in the cafeteria at the hospital."

It was now 5:00pm. One hour until we went Christmas Tree shopping.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I sat down in the living room and watched TV. After a while I felt one arm wrap around my stomach and lift me up. I looked over to see Edward, carrying me in his arms so he had one arm under my knees and the other on my back. He sat me down on the stairs and ran with vampire speed to get a pair of shoes and a coat for me.

I slipped on the blue trainers and black coat he had brought me. Edward picked me up and swung me over his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

By this time everyone else was ready to leave by the door. I went in Emmett's Jeep with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward whilst Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme went in Carlisle's Mercedes.

I sat in the back on Edward's lap as usual.

"Are we going to the Christmas Tree place?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Edward smiled.

I couldn't stop smiling. We had arrived at a large field that was filled with enormous trees.

Edward put me on his back again and he walked over to Carlisle's Mercedes with Emmett and Rosalie next to us.

The eight of us started browsing for trees. It had started to snow slightly. I had never really liked snow but this time I loved the cold drops falling on my face and my coat. I smiled and we continued searching for our Christmas Tree. Esme had her new digital camera on her wrist and was taking pictures of us and trees.

"I like this tree," Emmett announced, staring at a tree that was about three times the size of me.

"I don't know," Edward frowned, "It's a bit small," he said sarcastically.

"That's true," Emmett agreed, taking Edward seriously, "How about THIS one!" Emmett gestured to a tree that was about twice the size of the other one. Rosalie rolled her eyes and I laughed.

Edward stood next to the first tree Emmett had pointed out with me on his back. Then he smiled. He stood behind the tree and lifted me up higher so that my head was poking over the top. He stuck his head out of the side and Esme took a picture.

The night went on like that and we finally decided on the first tree Emmett had pointed out.

We had struggled to get it into the living room but we managed eventually and set it up in the corner.

Esme quickly made me some chicken and rice. Whilst I ate we agreed that we would decorate the tree tomorrow because it was about 9:30pm when I had finished my dinner.

I went upstairs to bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A.N Thank you so much for all the reviews. Please review and tell me what other Christmas activities you would like the Cullens to do with Bella!! : )**


	16. Ice Skating And Fun In The Snow

BPOV

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I heard voices screaming. I my eyes slightly to see Alice and Emmett jumping on my bed. Their favourite method of waking me up.

I rolled over and pulled the duvet over my head.

"No way are you going back to sleep!" Alice screeched.

"I think it's time for plan B, Ally!" Emmett announced.

"I think you're right Emmy!" Alice agreed.

Immediately I felt my duvet flying off of me.

"That's not fair!" I complained, standing up.

"We're going to decorate the Christmas Tree Bells!" Alice exclaimed.

I smiled and ran into the bathroom where Rosalie was waiting. I showered and dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and a jacket.

Rosalie walked me downstairs into the living room where the huge tree we had picked out was with boxes full of decorations.

Edward stood behind me and put one arm around me.

"Shall we start?" He asked.

We all unwound the Christmas lights and started to wrap them around the tree. Then we started with tinsel and randomly threw bits of the shiny material onto the branches. Edward showed me how to put the decorations on the tree and we spent ages putting all the decorations in the right places.

Finally the tree was almost finished. Carlisle took out a large gold star and handed it to me.

"You should put the star on the tree Bella," He smiled."But I can't reach," I said.

"Not a problem," Edward reached down and pulled me onto his shoulders. I reached up and placed the star on the top branch of the tree that was pointing upwards. The tree was done.

"It's so pretty," I whispered, smiling at my first Christmas Tree.

Edward gently lifted me from his shoulders and held me in one arm.

"Yeah. It is," He said.

"Guess what we're doing today!" Alice sang.

"What?" I asked.

"Ice Skating!" Alice squealed.

"Really? I've never been ice skating before!" I exclaimed.

"First, the human needs to eat," Edward smiled, putting me down on a chair in the kitchen. He made me two pieces of toast. I ate quickly and then ran to put my shoes and coat on. Edward tied my laces for me while I buttoned up my coat.

We ran out to Emmett's Jeep where Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had all gone in Carlisle's car.

When we arrived at the Ice Rink I could see the others waiting near the door. I jumped out of Edwards arms and ran towards where they all stood. When I was near them I felt myself slipping on the ice that covered the gravel in the car park

I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist. "Be careful, Bella," Esme smiled, from where she had caught me mid-fall. She picked me up and balanced me on one of her arms and wrapped the other arm around me.

"Thanks," I said.

Esme just smiled warmly and carried me inside with everyone else.

We put on our skates and I attempted to keep my balance whilst walking over to the ice. Rosalie stepped on first and helped me up.

"Why is it so empty?" I asked."We rented the Ice Rink," Rosalie answered. She held onto both of my hands and skated backwards across the rink.

Rosalie let go of one of my hands and guided me to skate in a circle. I loved it. She let go of my hand and I skated straight into Alice's waiting arms. She took both of my hands and we spun around together.

I let Jasper skate with Alice then. I very carefully and slowly skated towards Edward.

Edward held my hand and we skated together around the rink a few times. He showed me how to keep my balance and then he spun me. For a few hours the eight of us skated and I took a few breaks.

"That was fun!" I announced, as we left the Ice Rink, "Thank you!"

Rosalie had one arm wrapped around me as we walked to the car.

"You're very welcome, Bella," Esme smiled.

I climbed into the back seat with Rosalie. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Rosalie smiled, brushing my hair out of my face.

When the car stopped, Edward opened the door for me and Rosalie carried me in one arm across a huge field that was coated in snow.

"Why are we here?" I whispered, smiling.

"Have you ever made a snowman before, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head.

"Come here, we'll show you!" Carlisle led me over to a large pile of snow.

Edward showed me how to roll the snow and I started to do that with Jasper.

We piled up the snow and then found some stones. I put two for eyes and five to make a smile. I stuck two sticks in it's side and Alice pulled some bark off of a tree and shaped it like clay into a cone shape and stuck it where the snowman's nose would be.

"Wow!" I smiled. Emmett picked me up and threw me onto his back. He ran to a clean patch of snow and gently dropped me onto it. Jasper and Edward both laid down in the snow as well. We moved our arms and legs up and down and side to side. Then we carefully got up so we didn't ruin the snow angels that had been made on the ground.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

There was a small angel, two medium angels and a big angel all lined up on the snow.

Edward pulled me up onto his back.

"Yeah. It is," He smiled. He started to walk at a human pace.

We passed a tree that was covered in snow. I smiled to myself and had an idea.

I scooped two handfuls of snow off of the tree and held it in my hand.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes Bella," Edward replied.

"There's one more thing that I've never done before but always wanted to…" I trailed off.

"And what's that?" Edward asked.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I shouted putting the snow down his back. I jumped off of his back as I did so and ran behind Esme.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, picking up a handful of snow. As he threw it I dodged and it hit Alice.

"You _so _shouldn't have done that," Alice ran at Edward throwing armfuls of snow.

"Jasper help me!" Alice screamed as Edward picked up more snow.

I laughed loudly as Jasper collected snow and pelted Edward with it.

"What are you laughing at?" Rosalie asked mischievously, coming up behind me with an armful of snow. She dropped it on me and I laughed as the cold snow came in contact with my skin and clothes.

I threw snow at her head and ran as fast as I could. Edward grabbed me from behind and jumped into the snow with me.

"You get off my sister!" Emmett shouted at Edward, "I'll end this here and now!"

Emmett picked up a tree. I rolled away from Edward as Emmett shook the snow on top of Edward.

I laughed harder than I had ever laughed before at Edward who was now buried under a pile of snow.

"Looking good, Edward!" Jasper laughed.

Emmett looked proud and ran over to me, scooping me up into his arms. He dived into the snow, dragging Rosalie down with us.

"PILE UP!" Jasper shouted, jumping on top of Emmett who was laying next to me. I got out of the way as Jasper landed. Edward shook off the snow and jumped on top of Jasper. Carlisle shrugged and jumped up, helping Esme on. Alice and Rose got on top of that and soon it was just a Cullen pile in the snow.

I climbed up and sat on top of all of them.

"I win!" I smiled, looking down at my family that were all piled up beneath me.

**A.N I got a huge case of writers block. I am so sorry. I know it was short but I triple promise I will update soon!**

**Please review!**


	17. A Day With Esme

**A.N Thank you so much for the reviews!**

BELLAPOV

"Hello!" I sang, wandering into the living room.

"Good morning Bella!" Esme smiled, sweeping me into her arms. She spun around with me once and then sat down on the sofa with me on her lap.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, kissing my forehead.

"Really well," I answered.

"Good. Now let's get you some breakfast!" Esme held me in one arm and walked into the kitchen with me.

"Toast?" She asked.

I nodded and Esme set me down in a chair at the table with Alice, Jasper and Carlisle.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie came into the kitchen.

"Hi Bells!" Rosalie greeted me immediately and ran over to hug me. She lifted me up and sat down in the chair, pulling me onto her lap.

Emmett sat in the chair next to her and pulled me half onto his lap. He then put one arm around Rosalie.

"You okay Jelly Belly?" Emmett asked, smiling at me.

"Yup!" I answered happily.

Esme put a plate of buttered toast down in front of me and kissed my head.

"Thank you Esme. So what's the plan for today?" I asked, biting into the toast.

"Well we have to go hunt sometime soon," Esme trailed off, checking I wouldn't freak out.

I nodded and Esme smiled slightly and continued, "So I'll stay home with you and everyone else will hunt. Then when they're back tomorrow, I'll hunt."

"Okay!" I smiled.

"Are you sure that's okay because if you want we could wait…" Carlisle trailed off."Or more people could stay," Esme suggested sadly.

"It's fine. I'd love to spend the day with you," I confirmed, putting my arms around Esme.

The others left and I finished my toast and put the plate in the sink.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's play a game!" Esme exclaimed. She picked me up and ran at vampire speed to a huge room that contained a TV, a sofa, a large table, eight chairs and a set of doors.

"This is the family room," Esme explained, "Whenever we want to do something as a family like playing video games, watching movies or playing board games or something." I nodded and followed Esme to the set of doors on the other side of the room. Esme opened them to reveal a walk in closet that had tons of games consoles, video games, board games, DVDs and remote controls.

"What do you want to play first?" Esme asked.

I pointed to a game that had an extremely bright box and the word MONOPOLY written on the side.

"Okay. Monopoly it is," Esme pulled out the game and took me over to the table. I sat down across from her and Esme laid out the Monopoly board. I was the dog and Esme was the horse.

"How do we play?" I asked.

Esme quickly went through the rules and then we played the game. We spent about an hour playing Monopoly and then we packed it away. Then we hooked up the Wii and played Wii Sport games. I won three tennis games, a boxing game and two baseball games.

"Someday we'll show you how to play baseball in real life," Esme announced.

After a few more hours playing random games on different consoles we decided to go out for a while.

We went to a store and Esme bought me a chicken sandwich, a bottle of coke, a packet of grapes and a chocolate bar. We went to the park and sat down by the pond to eat.

"So Bella," Esme started, "In January you can start at your new school. You will only be there until the end of the school year and then we will move elsewhere. Do you think you'll be okay at school?"

I hesitated."Would you prefer it if you went to the same school as Alice and Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yes!" I answered quickly, "But what about Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett?"

"They are all physically a year older than Edward and Alice so they graduated last year. Everybody thinks that they are away at a college in Alaska. But the school Edward and Alice still attend has a junior and infant school also. So you could see Edward and Alice at lunch time if you went to that school," Esme explained.

"Okay," I smiled.

"Would you prefer that then?" Esme questioned.

"Definitely!" I replied.

"Okay. You can start in the new year, okay?" Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I finished my lunch whilst we talked randomly. Then we slowly walked back to the house.

"The others won't be back until later tonight so what do you want to do until then, Bells?" Esme asked, carefully helping me take off my coat and shoes.

"We could watch a movie?" I suggested."Okay. You can pick the movie," Esme took my hand and led me into the closet. I pointed to a movie with an extremely colourful DVD case and sat on the sofa with Esme. She put the DVD into the player and then put an arm around me. I rested my head on her shoulder and we watched the movie.

Esme made me dinner and we watched more movies for a while until I started to get really tired. At the end of a movie I yawned.

"I think it's time for bed, okay Bella?" Esme smiled.

I nodded slightly and rubbed my eyes.

Esme picked me up in her arms and took me to my bedroom. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and walked towards the bed. Esme pulled back the covers for me. I got into the bed and Esme pulled the covers over me again. She kissed the top of my head.

"Did you have fun today Bella?" Esme asked.

"It was really fun," I replied, "Thank you."

Esme kissed my cheek.

"Good," Esme walked towards the door, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight Mommy," I responded sleepily.

Esme turned around after that and ran back over to me, beaming. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and kissed my head. Then she let go and was gone. I dropped my head onto the pillow and I was asleep immediately.

CARLISLEPOV

After hunting with the rest of my family, I returned home to my beautiful, loving wife and the sweet little girl we had recently adopted. I parked my car in the garage and ran into the house.

"Esme?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake Bella as she would probably be asleep. My vampire hearing picked up Esme's voice.

"I'm in our bedroom," she whispered.

I ran straight upstairs and got onto the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my arms around Esme who looked as if she would cry if she was human.

"Nothing's _wrong_," Esme smiled, "Bella called me Mommy."

I found it hard putting it into words how happy I was for Esme. After she lost her own baby she longed to have a child. As much as she loved Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, she never got to see them grow up. With Bella she could cook for her and take her to the places you would take a young child and she would get to be with her through her child, teenage and adult stages of her life.

"That's amazing," I wrapped my arms around Esme and held her tightly.

Bella was a kind girl and she was good for this family. In fact I thought she might be helping everyone.

Rosalie and Esme both always wanted a child they could care for. Alice wanted a little sister to shop for and do sisterly things with, like sleepovers and shopping. Emmett and Jasper needed someone to plan their pranks with and play sports and video games with. I had always quite liked the idea of having a daughter to spoil. Alice and Rosalie were both fun to spoil but I loved the idea of all the things I could do for Bella as she got older. And Edward, well if Alice's vision was right, had found his soul mate.

**A.N So I just thought that Esme and Bella hadn't done much by themselves. I quite liked the idea of them having their own day. I know it wasn't very Christmassy though. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Please review this chapter. I really want to know what you think. : )**


	18. Shopping And Decorating

**A.N I haven't got an excuse for not updating in this long. It's been a year and I am so sorry. I know that it is horrible of me to just stop like that and I feel terrible about it. I will make sure that I update until the story is finished. I think that I will write up until Bella's 7th**** birthday and then I would do a sequel jumping to when she is about 11. What do you think? If I were to only do up to her 7****th**** birthday it would still have a while left. At the moment it is in December and her birthday is in September so I wouldn't be ending it any time soon. Please let me know what you think.**

Rosalie POV

"Bella!" I called up the stairs, "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay," came Bella's muffled response.

We had more Christmassy activities planned for today now that we had all hunted. Next time I was going to insist that _I _got to stay home with Bella. Esme told us all that Bella had called her Mommy. I suppose that all of us look at Esme as a mother figure but I couldn't help the stab of jealousy that I felt that even though I thought of Bella as my daughter, she thought of Esme as her mother.

I set out a plate on the table and using a spatula, I loaded the shaped pancakes onto it. There were some shaped like snowmen, others shaped like Christmas trees and my favourite ones were the snowflakes.

I poured a glass of orange juice and put it down next to the plate. I was not giving Edward a chance to give Bella chocolate milk for breakfast again.

Bella came bouncing into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Thank you," she said as she looked down at the plate. Then her face lit up with a bright smile.

"It's a snowman!" Bella exclaimed.

I laughed and watched as she ate her pancakes. Occasionally she would smile or hold up a pancake to show me the shape.

I had made lots of small pancakes so that I could do as many different shapes as possible.

Once Bella had finished, she put her plate and cup in the sink and thanked me again.

"That's alright," I smiled. I led Bella into the living room.

The rest of the family were already waiting for Bella.

Once we got home from hunting the previous night, we put together a notebook of Christmas activities for Bella. We had a lot of them and we had nearly filled the notebook.

When Bella and I entered the living room, Carlisle quickly hid the notebook out of sight. They had been selecting an activity for today while I was feeding Bella.

Bella POV

"Good morning Bella," Esme greeted.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"What will we be doing today?" I asked excitedly.

"Shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Don't worry. The fun kind of shopping," Jasper said.

"The fun kind of shopping? You say that as though there is any kind of shopping that isn't fun," Alice glared at Jasper.

"Of course. Sorry Dear," Jasper agreed quickly.

Alice narrowed her eyes but slowly turned back to face me.

"We'll be shopping for Christmas presents!" Alice exclaimed.

I smiled, relieved that they wouldn't be clothes shopping again.

"Come on," Rosalie turned me back towards the hallway, "We'll go and get shoes and coats on and then we can go."

By the time that I had put on my trainers and coat, everybody else was ready and in their separate cars.

Edward took me outside to the car containing him, Alice and Carlisle before Rosalie could rush me off into the other car.

We drove to the nearest shopping centre and met in the doorway where the store directory was.

"Okay," Alice began, "It is 10 am. So that we can make sure we all get the presents for each other I have a plan. For the first hour the groups are: Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Bella, Me and Esme. For the second hour the groups are: Me, Rosalie and Bella, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. At 11am we will meet here to switch groups. Does anybody have any problems with that?"

There were mumbles of "No" before everybody took their group members and split up.

"Good," Emmett grinned, "We got Jelly Belly."

Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed as Emmett lifted me up and sat me on his shoulders. We first went to a jewellery shop.

"Okay Bells," Emmett said, "You have unlimited money. Get whatever you want for whoever you want."

I smiled. I'd never been shopping like this before. Before coming to the Cullens' I never shopped except for my school things at the beginning of the school year. Even then, we only went in stores that stocked tatty stationary and backpacks.

Emmett lowered me down off of his shoulders next to a glass cabinet.

"What do you think of this for my present to Rosalie?" he asked, pointing at a red, heart shaped pendant on a white gold chain.

"Perfect," I answered.

"Yeah. It's very Rosalie," Jasper agreed.

"Good," Emmett got out his wallet and started paying for the necklace.

Jasper and I continued to look.

"This is nice," I pointed out a bracelet to Jasper. It was silver and looked very delicate, with tiny blue crystals hanging down at different parts of the bracelet.

"It's lovely," Jasper said, "Who for?"

"Esme?" I said hesitantly.

"Okay. So is that what you want to get her?" Jasper asked, taking out his wallet.

I nodded. We went on looking for presents for the hour. I had bought Rosalie a pair of shoes and Alice a dress.

We traded off into our second groups. It was harder looking for presents for everyone else. I bought Carlisle a jacket, Edward a new book for his sheet music and I got Emmett and Jasper funny shirts.

We met up with everybody else at the food court, where I got a burger and fries before we packed everything into the cars and we went home.

We all hid our presents and then sat down in the living room.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"How about Christmassy movies?" Esme suggested.

"Okay. Bella, do you want to go and pick out the movies you want to watch?" Carlisle said.

Emmett grabbed me, put me on his back and then ran with me to the room where all the DVDs were kept. We chose a few different movies.

When we were back in the living room, we decided to start with The Santa Clause.

After eating dinner, Rosalie told me to put on my shoes and coat. We then went outside where everybody else was. There were several large boxes next to them in the snow.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"It's time to decorate the house," Emmett announced.

We spent the next two hours covering the house in decoration. Multi-coloured fairy lights lined the house. There was a light up Santa Claus on the roof with his reindeer and sleigh. We built a snowman at the front and put up lights that spelt out MERRY CHRISTMAS.

"It looks amazing!" I exclaimed as we all stepped back to admire our work.

"It does, doesn't it?" Alice smiled.

"Okay. Bedtime," Rosalie said.

I nodded, realising how tired I was.

"Goodnight," I said. I heard lots of Goodnights being said as Rosalie swept me up in her arms and took me to my bedroom. She dressed me in my pyjamas and lowered me into my bed. She tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella," Rosalie whispered as she left the room and turned off the light.

**A.N Please review and let me know what you thought. I was reading through my previous reviews (which made me feel even more guilty about not updating for my lovely reviewers) and came across a few that had questions that I realised I hadn't answered. So here I will reply to those questions in case anybody else was also confused.**

**Is Bella 6?**

_Yes._

**Will this become more Bella and Edward as it goes along?**

_Yes. I will leave the Bella and Edward stuff until Bella is at least 16. Otherwise, I think it's a bit weird. Although I might put in Bella having a crush on him when she is around 14 or something._

**Why isn't Bella upset that her parents are dead?**

_It is explained that Bella didn't have a happy home life. Bella's parents were to her like the Dursleys were to Harry Potter. Think about it like that. So if Harry Potter found out that the Dursleys were dead, he wouldn't be unhappy. He might feel something sad but he wouldn't exactly be devastated._

**There is no way a 6 year old would be willing to just go off with complete strangers just because one guy tickled her and a woman wants her as a sister.**

_Bella was terrified of going into an orphanage. She thought that they would horribly mistreat her because of all the movies she watched that said that that was what orphanages were like. The Cullens were nice to her and she thought it would be better giving it a try with the nice people rather than going to an orphanage that she thought was a bad place. Also, in the books she felt a kind of connection with the Cullens which would explain why she would go with them willingly._

**Can Edward read Bella's mind?**

_No._

**Okay. So I'm sorry about the lack of Edward in that chapter. I will try to fix that in the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this and I will update as soon as possible. Sorry again for the long wait.**


End file.
